


Fantasías

by FirstAvenger26



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26
Summary: El preso Erik Lehnsherr no puede evitar fantasear con el guardia Charles Xavier.AU- Alternative UniverseOne-ShotCherikErik Lehnsherr x Charles Xavier





	Fantasías

Erik Lehnsherr desearía que lo que siente al ver al majestuoso guardia Charles Xavier fuese solamente una atracción algo enfermiza, pero no, para su desgracia se encuentra totalmente flechado por el hombre. 

Le encanta la manera en que sonríe, su risa, sus preciosos ojos azules, sus jodidos labios rojos, su baja estatura, ese trasero que se ajusta tan provocativo con el uniforme, ¡Con una mierda, que le encanta todo de el guardia! 

Y es difícil no sentirse cada vez más hechizado por él cuando Charles es tan amable. Normalmente algunos guardias se muestran amables, tranquilos y jovialmente profesionales con los presos, pero es nada más que una táctica, un recurso de los guardias para quedar bien con los presos en caso de que se presentara alguna revuelta en la cárcel, puesto que existía la posibilidad de quedar como rehenes y en tal caso, si los guardias llegaron a tratar mal a sus captores, podría costarles la vida. O, por lo menos, una violación anal. 

Pero, en el caso de Charles, éste no se mostraba amable como táctica para mantener su vida y/o virginidad anal, no, Charles era amable porque... Pues simplemente porque él es así, es una buena persona y no trata mal a ningún preso. 

Erik ha tenido interesante charlas con Xavier cuando éste le lleva a su celda junto con el guardia Hank, quien también se comportaba de buena manera con los presidiarios, aunque él sí lo hace para mantener su ano intacto. 

Sus pláticas con Charles no son nunca muy largas, sin embargo siempre son interesantes. Erik adora el brillo en los ojos azules cuando habla de algo que le apasiona. 

En una de las tantas conversaciones que ha tendido con Charles, se enteró de que éste es un telepata. Inmediatamente, Erik se sintió terriblemente avergonzado, pues siempre que se encontraba junto al guardia tenía en mente un millar de fantasías sexuales, que, por supuesto, todas ellas lo incluían. 

Como cuando Charles hace una "O" con la boca, impresionado por alguna cosa que Erik ha dicho, entonces, Erik no puede evitar imaginar la boca de Charles alrededor de su pene, lamiendo y chupando con maestría. 

Los primeros días después de la revelación de que su precioso guardia es un telepata, Erik trata de mantener a raya su imaginación. Ya no más fantasías de mamadas fantásticas ni Charles en cuatro siendo penetrado por él. 

Hasta que, luego de dos semanas controlando sus fantasías, se dice a sí mismo que no tiene por qué hacerlo. Él puede pensar las cosas sucias que desee sobre Charles y si éste lee sus pensamientos, pues mejor, así Charles estará al tanto del interés sexual que tiene Erik por él. 

Si Charles ha leído alguno de los pensamientos sucios de Erik, no muestra ningún indicio de ello dado que se relaciona con Erik como siempre, sin ningún cambio. 

X

Lehnsherr se encuentra queriendo impresionar de alguna manera a Charles, quiere tener su atención más de lo que los demás presos la tienen. 

Le gustaría darle una muestra de su propia mutación, mover algo de metal muy pesado y sentir la satisfacción de mirar la sorpresa y admiración en la cara de Charles, ya que Charles está encantado por las mutaciones y adora presenciar la práctica de mutaciones que son "groovy" como él dice. Esa es otra cosa que ama del guardia, su fascinación por el milagro que es la mutación.

Lamentablemente, eso no sucederá, él no puede dar una muestra de su mutación porque es muy peligroso tratar con presidiarios mutantes, por lo que al entrar a la cárcel se les inyecta lo que los imbéciles homo sapiens llaman "cura". El efecto es temporal y se les tiene que aplicar de nuevo cada cierto tiempo. 

Recurren a este método debido a que la asociación que vela por el cumplimiento de los derechos de los mutantes declaran inhumano encerrar a los mutantes en celdas especiales que incapacitan sus dones y les proporcionan descargas.

Igual Erik no está muy contento con la aplicación de "la cura" 

Es durante uno de los recesos, cuando Erik llama la atención de Charles de una manera... Poco adecuada.

Mientras Erik camina sin rumbo, desinteresado de los grupitos por aquí y por allá que forman los presos, no pudo evitar poner atención a la charla entre Azazel y Cain. 

-Si hubiese una revuelta en la cárcel yo no dudaría follarlo- 

-¿Tanto tiempo en la cárcel te ha hecho maricón?-

-Yo siempre he sido bisexual además de que tú también te follarias al guardia Xavier ante la primera oportunidad, a mí no me engañas- 

Cain se quedó callado dejando que el silencio fuese su afirmación. 

Y Erik que estaba molesto y llevaba un tiempo sin echarle pleito a alguien decidió que era buena idea darle un puñetazo en la cara a Azazel y una patada en las bolas a Cain. 

Erik termina siendo obligado a escuchar el aburrido discurso del director de la prisión, Bolivar Trask, quien le reprendió por su nefasto comportamiento, le amenazó de diferentes maneras y le suspendió las visitas y recesos hasta nuevo aviso. A Erik le importaba un bledo, nadie le visitaba y los recesos no eran muy relevantes para él. 

Cuando Bolivar finalmente terminó con su parloteo inútil, Erik fue escoltado por Charles a las duchas, para que tomara un baño y así limpiar la sangre en su rostro y en sus manos, consecuencia de el encuentro entre Azazel y Cain. 

-De nuevo metiendote en problemas Erik- 

-Ya me conoces- 

-Ya me extrañaba que llevarás semanas sin tener una pelea- 

-Solamente necesitaba una motivación- 

Charles es benevolente con él y le deja tener la ducha más larga y relajante que ha tendido desde... Pues desde que fue encerrado en esa prisión por el crimen de homicidio culposo. Asesinó a Sebastián Shaw y no se arrepentia, jamás dejaría de pensar que ayudó al mundo al liberarlo de una bazofia como Shaw, el hombre que mató a su madre. 

Erik frotaba con firmeza el jabón, se aseguró de limpiar cada zona de su cuerpo y se tomaba su tiempo, agradeciendo internamente que Charles no le obligara a cerrar la llave del agua. 

Se encontró deseoso de que Charles le mirara, Erik no era un hombre presumido, pero él no dudaba de su propio atractivo. Quería que Charles le mirara y apreciara su cuerpo bien formado, pero eso no sucedió, al mirar hacía donde se encontraba el guardia, lo encontró mirando hacía el suelo, esperando que Erik terminara con su ducha. 

De repente, a Erik le asaltó el pensamiento común relacionado con las duchas en prisión, el famoso temor a recoger el jabón. Siendo un hombre con imaginación tan activa de inmediato visualizó el escenario en su mente. 

Charles, en una ducha con él, ambos, por supuesto, completamente desnudos y ¡oh! ¡Qué descuidado guardia Charles! ¡Dejó caer el jabón! Inconcentemente el hombre procede a recuperar el jabón y Erik toma provecho de la situación... 

Detuvo sus pensamientos antes de verse en la necesidad de tener que masturbarse, no quiere hacerlo ahí y que Charles piense que es como un adolescente calenturiento. 

Luego de unos segundos, finaliza con su ducha y Charles le mira completamente por unos instantes, antes de entregarle el chandal que usará. 

A Erik le gustaría ser telepata para saber que piensa Charles sobre él. 

-¿Sabes Charles? Eres bienvenido a entrar a mi mente cuando gustes- Dice Erik mientras Charles lo lleva a su celda. 

-Ah, ¿De verdad?- 

-De verdad- 

-A muchos les molesta que un telepata se meta con su privacidad- 

-Mientras seas tú quien esté mi mente no tengo ningún problema- 

-Pues bien, gracias por la invitación, la tendré en cuenta- 

Llegan a la celda que ocupará Erik y éste se introduce, se despide de Charles y el guardia hace lo mismo luego de cerrar la celda.

Una vez que Erik se encuentra solo tras esos barrotes, se recuesta e intenta no pensar en Charles, sin embargo fracasa, es imposible sacar a Charles de su mente. Se ha adherido a sus pensamientos perversos como un chicle al zapato. 

Su imaginación es lo mejor que tiene en ese basurero, así que la deja volar libremente sacando a flote sus fantasías sexuales con Charles. Siempre son con Charles. 

Ninguna otra persona ha ocupado su mente desde que entró a prisión. 

Comienza a visualizar las circunstancias, hay una revuelta en la cárcel y es el momento perfecto para cobrar a los guardias. 

La mayoría de los presos queriendo cobrar los malos tratos, Erik quiere que Charles pague por todas las erecciones que ha tenido en su nombre. 

La táctica de la amabilidad no le serviría a Charles para maldita la cosa, no porque alguien quisiera tomar venganza de algun mal recuerdo con él, sino porque si alguien deseaba profanar la virginidad anal de un guardia por satisfacción, el elegido sería Charles. 

Puede ver a Charles siendo acorralado contra la pared por Cain y Azazel y está claro que la imagen no le agrada para nada. 

Puede ver todo tan claro como si realmente estuviese sucediendo, o como si estuviese viendo una jodida película porno, Charles gira la cabeza para mirarle, viéndose completamente sonrojado y cohibido 

-Ayúdame Erik- 

Erik no creía realmente que Charles fuese a verse así de indefenso y que fuese a pedirle auxilio a él en caso de que la revuelta fuese a pasar en verdad. Pero con una mierda, es su fantasía y él puede imaginar lo que le plazca. 

Su mano se desliza dentro de la ropa, tocando su pene que ya ha comenzado a ponerse duro solamente con la imagen de un Charles indefenso pidiendo su ayuda. 

Lehnsherr manda a volar a Cain y Azazel con algunas amenazas y éstos no queriendo repetir un encuentro con Erik, se marchan mascullando maldiciones. 

Si tanto quieren darle por el culo a alguien, que se den entre ellos. 

-Gracias- Susurra Charles avergonzado, recargado contra la pared y con sus hermosos ojos azules fijos en Erik. 

-Hay un pequeño precio que pagar- 

-Cualquier cosa por ti- 

-De rodillas- 

De inmediato, Xavier obedece y una sonrisa de satisfacción se extiende por el rostro de Erik ante el pensamiento de que tiene a Charles dominado. 

Erik libera su erección dura como piedra de la prisión de tela en la que se hallaba y se siente orgulloso, su ego se hincha al ver la impresión en el rostro de Charles al ver a su dotado amigo.  
Es cuestión de segundos para que Charles le mire con deseo y sus ojos brillen por la lujuria. 

Erik no tiene que dar ninguna orden, porque no hay necesidad de ello. Charles comienza a recorrer lentamente la punta del pene de Erik con su lengua. 

Si Erik se detiene a pensar un poco en la cruda realidad y piensa en sí mismo de alguna manera milagrosa sometiendo al guardia Charles, haciéndolo que se ponga de rodillas para luego decirle "Chupamela"... Posiblemente Charles morderia su pene hasta provocarle sangrado. 

Pero el Charles de sus fantasías disfruta realizar la tarea, sus movimientos son delicados, y poco a poco Erik puede sentir la experiencia de Charles en el asunto. 

Se cuestiona si Charles le ha hecho eso a alguien antes.

La idea de Charles haciéndole mamadas a tipos sin nombre y rostro en la cabeza de Erik le enfurece de sobremanera, pero se mantiene bajo control y disfruta de la atención que recibe su miembro.

Charles juega con las bolas de Erik y éste se siente cada vez más impaciente mientras suelta gemidos y jadeos. 

Cuando el guardia vuelve a prestarle atención a la punta Erik ya no puedo resistirlo más y jala del cabello de Charles para obligarlo a engullir lo que puede del pene de Erik, violando su cavidad bucal. 

Charles succiona y a veces hace una suave opresión con sus dientes, provocando que Erik libera gemidos de satisfacción y se sienta cada vez más cerca y vuelva a jalar su cabello con algo de rudeza.

Cuando Erik siente que va a correrse no le da un aviso a Charles, sino que lo toma del cabello con fuerza para que no pueda alejarse. La boca de Charles se llena del semen de Erik, algo de este escurriendo. Charles lo traga todo y al final se lame sus jodidos labios rojos, tentado a Erik a ir por más. 

El Erik real culmina su masturbación con esa imagen de Charles. Su mano manchada de su propia semilla. 

X

Al día siguiente, cuando Charles acude a su celda para hacerle entrega de su comida dice algo que al principio toma a Erik por sorpresa. 

-Para resolver tu duda, sí, se la he chupado a muchos sujetos- 

Al principio Erik no tiene ni la menor idea de como reaccionar, pero cuando sale de su impacto hace su mayor esfuerzo para reprimir la furia que amenaza con manifestarse.

Él no tiene derecho de molestarse por el historial sexual de Charles, pero le gustaría tenerlo.

-Deberías leer mi mente cuando te pongo en cuatro, es más excitante- 

-Solamente déjame decirte algo Erik, únicamente en tus putas fantasías sería así de sumiso- 

-Me gustaría probarlo en carne propia-


End file.
